In the traditional display panel, a dummy pixel area, a public electrode circuit, electrostatic protection circuit, a fan-out and a bonding pad which is located inside or outside of the periphery line area. Therein, the dummy pixel area is provided for keep the stray capacitance, the impedance and other parameters around the display panel the same as the pixel unit inside the display panel, so as to prevent difference on display effect between the outside or inside of the display panel. Electrostatic protection circuit is electrically connecting to the public electrode wire with the signal wire (such as signal wire or date wire) by a special wire, so as to prevent the damage on the circuit of the display panel from electrostatic protection during the manufacture. Owing to the above circuit occupy a lot of space outside the display panel, so that is not good for the display panel with narrow border design.
Therefore, it's necessary to provide a circuit of display panel to overcome the about problem.